Vestido Azul
by Rainy Lady
Summary: "Y esta esquina no es mi esquina; y este amor ya no es mi amor". Hinata Hyuga había renunciado ese día a su primer amor. Lo que ella no sabía es que el destino le tenía preparado algo mejor, pues había una persona decidida a robarse su corazón. SasuHina.


**» ****_Naruto_**** no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía ~**

**Summary: **_«Y esta esquina no es mi esquina; y este amor ya no es mi amor». Hinata Hyuga había renunciado ese día a su primer amor. Lo que ella no sabía es que el destino le tenía preparado algo mejor, pues había una persona decidida a robarse su corazón._

— ஐ —

**Vestido Azul**

— ஐ —

Pequeñas gotas caían desde aquel cielo cubierto de sombrías nubes grises, sobre el frágil cuerpo de una muchacha que caminaba sin un rumbo fijo. Sus cabellos negros, con reflejos azulinos, se mecían suavemente con el fresco viento. Sus dedos se esforzaban en apartar aquellos rebeldes mechones que cubrían sus ojos. Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus pálidos labios. Miró el cielo, pensando lo mucho que se parecía su estado de ánimo al clima de aquella tarde de octubre. Sus ojos color perla se inundaron en lágrimas, las cuales se deslizaron por su rostro de porcelana y acompañaron las frías gotas que aún caían sobre ella.

-Parece que el cielo está llorando…- su voz fue apenas un susurro, pero la persona que pasaba a su lado alcanzó a escucharla y detuvo su andar, observándola fijamente.

-El cielo siempre llora…- comenzó a decir aquella persona. -…cuando un corazón es roto.- su tono era tan suave que el pecho de la chica se inundó de calidez y las lágrimas cesaron.

La muchacha permaneció en silencio, preguntándose cómo debía responder a aquello. Él sonrió suavemente y le acarició la mejilla. Hinata cerró los ojos automáticamente, dejando que su corazón disfrutara de la inocente caricia de aquel que la contemplaba con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos negros como la noche.

-Gracias.- murmuró de repente. El chico apartó su mano y desvió la mirada.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente, uno al lado del otro. La morena llevaba la vista clavada en el suelo, mirando cada paso que daba sobre los pequeños charcos que comenzaban a formarse sobre la empapada acera. Él caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus desgastados jeans, observándola cuando ella no se daba cuenta.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué estás aquí?- preguntó ella en un hilito de voz, un poco nerviosa.

-¿Me contarás que ha sucedido?- cuestionó él, ignorando la pregunta de la muchacha.

**&'**

_Hinata caminaba por los concurridos pasillos del Colegio Konoha, aquella prestigiosa escuela a la que debía asistir como primogénita de una prestigiosa familia: los Hyuga. Se detuvo al llegar a su casillero y saludó cordialmente la persona que se encontraba a su lado. El chico era más alto que ella, de tez clara y rebeldes cabellos negros: Sasuke Uchiha. Sus ojos oscuros la contemplaron fijamente y una sonrisa extremadamente sexy se adueñó de sus labios al notar las mejillas rosadas de la Hyuga._

_-¡Hinata!- gritó una voz que para ambos era extremadamente conocida. –Sasuke.- saludó distraídamente, centrando su atención en la dulce chica ente ellos._

_Ambos contemplaron el brillo en los ojos azules del recién llegado, quien pasaba su mano por sus rubios cabellos una y otra vez. Estaba nervioso, podían notarlo. Naruto Uzumaki se debatió entre hablar o no frente al pelinegro, quien captó la indirecta tan pronto su compañero lo miró. Le dedicó una última sonrisa a la Hyuga, que pasó desapercibida para el rubio, y se marchó._

_-¿Querías decirme algo, Naruto?- preguntó ella suavemente. _

_-Hinata, yo…- las mejillas del muchacho tomaron una pequeña tonalidad rosada. –Yo…- ella le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. –Quería invitarte a salir esta tarde.-_

_-Naruto, yo…- Hinata se encontraba sorprendida, pero asintió suavemente._

_-¡Te veo a las cinco en la cafetería del centro!- gritó el muchacho mientras corría hacia la salida, atrayendo la atención de todos los que pasaban. _

_Los ojos color perla de la muchacha contemplaron al rubio hasta que desapareció por la puerta. En sus labios había una sonrisa sincera. Había esperado ese momento demasiado tiempo, pero no se sentía como lo imaginó alguna vez. Ese hiperactivo chico de ojos azules la había enamorado hacía mucho tiempo con sus cálidas sonrisas y divertidas historias. Ahora, finalmente, le invitaba a salir. Sin embargo, eso no satisfacía a su corazón. _

**&'**

-Aún así has venido.- señaló el Uchiha, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto lejano.

-Lo sé.- murmuró la morena, sonrojándose levemente.

**&'**

_Se preguntó, una y otra vez, si debía ir a aquella improvisada cita. El recuerdo del rostro de Naruto la ayudó a decidirse. Se sentó en la cama y se perdió en sus pensamientos algunos minutos. Aún no podía creer que el Uzumaki la invitara a salir; parecía uno de esos sueños que alguna vez tuvo. Aún así, algo no parecía del todo bien. Una pequeña opresión en su pecho se lo indicaba. Se sentía culpable, aunque la razón no la conociera. _

_Tomó uno de sus vestidos del armario y sonrió al ver su reflejo en el espejo. El vestido le quedaba un par de centímetros sobre las rodillas. Era de un precioso color azul con destellos plateados en la cintura y el pecho. Tenía tirantes delgados y unos gruesos parecidos a pequeñas mangas. Se calzó unas zapatillas de tacón bajo plateadas y aplicó un poco de brillo rosado sobre sus labios. Jamás le había gustado el maquillaje. _

_La tarde era agradable. Fresca. Como cualquier otro día de ese mes. Por esa razón se dejó la chaqueta en casa y, cuando comenzó la llovizna, se arrepintió de ello. Estuvo en la pequeña cafetería por más de una hora, pero el muchacho jamás había llegado. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, pero no se permitió llorar en ese lugar tan concurrido. Pagó por la pequeña taza de chocolate que había bebido y salió de ahí, sintiendo el viento en el rostro y el agua calar su cuerpo. _

_Caminó sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Sólo quería alejarse de ese lugar y olvidarlo todo. Y entonces, lo encontró a él…_

**&'**

-No debiste haber venido.- murmuró el pelinegro, devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Ahora me doy cuenta.- dijo ella, algo dolida.

-Hinata.- le llamó el muchacho, ella le miró atentamente. –Mis sentimientos no han cambiado.- murmuró, antes de comenzar a alejarse de ahí.

Aquel recuerdo le llegó de golpe. Se sentía igual que un vaso de agua fría cuando estás dormido. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado y las palabras murieron en sus labios. Eso había sido tres semanas atrás… Sintió una punzada en el pecho ante la sola idea de perder su calidez. Corrió tras él, sin importarle nada más.

**&'**

_-Te quiero.- había pronunciado aquella voz tan serena. –Hinata, te quiero.- repitió, acariciando con sus dedos la suave mejilla de la muchacha. _

_-Sasuke, yo…- _

_Los labios del Uchiha se movían lentamente sobre los labios de la ojiblanca, quien correspondía torpemente. Él sabía que aquel sería su primer beso, por eso quería hacerlo bien. Deseaba que fuera un buen recuerdo para la Hyuga. Ella no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba solo. Uno de los brazos de él le rodeó la cintura y la otra se coló por su espalda, apegándola más a su cuerpo. _

_Hinata sentía el calor acumularse en sus mejillas y era capaz de escuchar el acelerado latir de su corazón. Jamás había besado a un chico y mucho menos había imaginado que el primero sería él: Sasuke Uchiha. A pesar de ello, sus manos buscaron un apoyo en el pecho del chico y se dejó llevar por el momento. Se estremeció levemente al sentir la lengua del muchacho rozar sus labios, pero obedeció la súplica. Sus lenguas se enfrentaron en una batalla en la cual él poseía la mayor ventaja._

_Se separaron lentamente, aún con los ojos cerrados. –Te quiero.- repitió él, la sinceridad grabada en sus palabras._

_Depositó un último beso en sus labios y se marchó. Hinata permaneció quieta en aquella azotea, mirando el cielo azul que había sido testigo de aquel momento sorpresivo. Tocó levemente sus labios con sus dedos y una sonrisa se apoderó de ellos. Su corazón aún latía desenfrenado y cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago._

_Quizás, sólo quizás, ella también le quería._

**&'**

Sasuke sintió un par de brazos rodearlo por la espalda. Se detuvo de golpe, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al escucharla susurrar su nombre.

-Te quiero, te quiero, _te quiero_…-

Él se giró y sujetó el rostro de la ojiperla con ambas manos, notando las lágrimas que se encontraban empapando sus pestañas. La atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza. Al estar de esa manera, ambos sentían sus corazones llenarse de una calidez desconocida hasta la primera vez que se encontraron.

Hinata había renunciado a Naruto hacía tiempo. Aún así, había acudido a esa cita sólo para conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. Haberse encontrado sola en aquella cafetería causó en ella un malestar enorme. La culpa la invadió. ¿La razón? Sentía que traicionaba a Sasuke, a sus sentimientos, a su propio corazón. Y al encontrarlo por la calle lo supo: le quería más que a nada.

Ambos juntaron sus labios en un beso suave, cargado de sentimientos que se ocultaron por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, esa era la mejor formar para sellar una promesa de amor verdadero.

Y ya no existía duda en sus corazones.

Ellos verdaderamente se amaban.


End file.
